Session 0.1
Arbiter's Brief; A group of underprivileged kids on the DTES attend a boys and girls club there . On new years eve 1999 they go to see a presentation of a Native Potlach ceremony, it turns out to be a ritual sacrifice with the children on the slab. Player's Recollections; These presentations are always lame but as long as there is orange drink, we can make a night of it. While we were waiting on the bus, we saw our friendly neighbourhood youth pastor (Timmy!) sneak something onto the bus. Unable to resist, Borris 'the Bear' Bartowski snuck up a snatched what turned out to be a mickey that Timmy wanted to use to impress bad girl Manda with. Boy was Timmy pissed when he found the mickey was missing. When we arrived at the presentation, Timmy marched right back and immediately spotted Boris acting super guilty, even though the booze had been passed to Patricia 'The Prancer' Precious. A whole commotion ensues and the bus driver came back to clear things up. The mickey ends up going out the window and cracking, leaking booze everywhere. Hilariously, Timmy got blamed for the whole thing and the bus driver chewed him out in front of everyone. Tragedy struck as we got in line and found out there was no orange drink left. Somehow, a riot was avoided by one of the community center workers opening up the concession stand. However, as we consumed our sub-par snacks, we noticed one of the rich Yaletown fuckbois gorging himself on two cups of orange drink. Unfortunately there was not enough time for a bloodfeud as the presentation started, with Chief Raven Beak going into a spooky story about the origins of Crow and the dark secret Crow hid. We learned that Raven was plotting to steal Crow's secret and kill him. As "KILL" rang out, one of the autistic kids lurched off the bleachers and fell with his head at an impossible angle. Charlotte went to help but recoiled at the gruesome site (and odd bloody writhing under his clothes). This is when we noticed that all the other kids were a bit glassy eyed. Being naive children, we didn't take action until Chief Raven Beak started to burst/bloat with bloody fire and opened a fiery chasm filled with grasping claws. Logan got too close and was knocked prone by the opening chasm, seeing his short life flash before his eyes as he stared into the very pit of hell. Ravens were flying up out of a vast river in the underworld. The Hellish light did provide some welcome illumination when the power went out and plunged us into darkness. Anyone not incapacitated sprung into action (2 hexes per spring!) and fled the gym area. Millie, Carlos and Jeff took a direct route past the concession stand, miraculously perceiving and acquiring a shiny kitchen knife. Timmy was visible outside, having been locked out by the creepy janitor who put chains on all the doors. Timmy motioned to the west and ran to the next set of doors. Other PCs snuck out behind the bleachers and found an exit but needed access to the janitor's closet, which has signs of being stuffed with dead bloody janitor. Meanwhile, Chief Raven Beak summoned a flock of demon crows to harry the fleeing children, who somehow are all still alive. He did not appear to be doing well, though with half of his face stripped away to reveal fluid Raven eyes beneath. Tune in next week to find out if those crazy kids ever get their orange drink! Category:Guardians